Ultima Jedi: Jedi of Humility
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Part of a series of concurrent stories. Master Yoda, humble Jedi Master, lands in New Magincia, where he learns about Britannian Humility. Then the Avatar comes and helps him discover the Shrines of Humility and the Codex for further enlightenment.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Ultima_ or _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_; Richard Garriott owns _Ultima_ and Disney owns _Star Wars_.

* * *

The island was quite a peaceful one, and the town that stood on it was a very pleasurable place to see. It had an air that reminded him of the planet Dagobah, the planet he had erased from the Jedi Archives in case of the need for exile from evil. No, it wasn't swampy; it had the feeling of humility about it, like a place where pride was unwelcome.

Master Yoda wasn't sure how he got there, but he had landed in the world of Britannia, and the city he was in was called New Magincia, the city of Humility. There were small, simple-looking buildings in the town, and a small number of them, too. Yoda could see that it was a little city, and that besides buildings, there was a dock, a well, and an area for a shepherd's flock. He had never quite seen a city so quaint in all his long life, so used was he to the skyscrapers and metal constructs of Coruscant and other civilized planets. He rather liked it.

He even wondered if it would be possible for him to retire in a place like this. Not to retire from serving the Force, but to retire from ruling the Order in the ziggurat Jedi Temple. It almost equalled Dagobah in natural beauty, and he had never heard of such a world as Britannia in the Archives, ever. Now, he decided to look around and converse with the common people.

He noticed a building that was labeled as, "The mayor's office," and that felt like the right place to start, so he hobbled over to the door, opened it with a wave of the Force, and stepped inside.

A simple-looking man with balding hair and a fancy mustache sat behind a desk. He looked up in surprise as Yoda politely invited himself in. "And who might thou be? Or what? Thou dost look a little like one of the imps that wander the wilds of Britannia."

Yoda chuckled. "An imp?" he said. "Nay, a closely guarded secret, my species' identity is. Yoda, I am. Grand Master of the Jedi Order, as well."

The man blinked. "I have never heard of the Jedi Order. Art thou from Skara Brae? Perhaps the Jedi are a kind of Rangers I have never heard of before."

"No," said Yoda, "A monastic, peacekeeping order, we are. Defend the innocent, we do, and receive enlightenment from the Force. Very meditative, are we."

The mayor looked curious. "Meditative, eh? Perhaps thou could find some knowledge at the Shrines of Virtue. They are very informative on the importance of Virtue in one's life."

"Virtues, you say?" asked Yoda, "What sort of virtues do you follow?"

"I am surprised thou dost not know," said the mayor, "Thou must be new here. The Eight Virtues of Avatarhood are Honesty, Compassion, Valor, Justice, Sacrifice, Honor, Spirituality, and Humility. This town, New Magincia, centers on Humility, as an example to the excessive Pride of Magincia, destroyed long ago by daemons for it. But wait, where are my manners? My name is Antonio. Mayor Antonio."

"Pleased to meet you, I am," said Yoda courteously, hopping onto a chair opposite Antonio.

"Same here, Master Yoda, was it?" said Antonio.

"Yes," confirmed Yoda.

"Then please tell me, what is this 'Force' you speak of?" asked Antonio.

"An energy field, it is," explained Yoda, "that surrounds, penetrates and permeates everything and everyone in the known galaxy. Life creates it, makes it grow. It's energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we all, not this crude matter." Here he pinched himself lightly on the wrinkled cheek. "And many wondrous things can be done by those who can manipulate it, from levitation of objects to the most devastating of defenses and offenses in a duel."

Antonio looked fascinated. "It's amazing," he said. "If this is for real, then thy Force could provide all the enlightenment one would need in life."

"True, that is, sometimes," said Yoda. "Very true."

"Canst thou perhaps demonstrate what the Force can do?" Antonio asked. "Because this town has few serious disputes, I have a lot of free time on my hands. I am capable of doing a few magic tricks, but they would probably pale in comparison to the Force."

Yoda didn't respond, but merely raised one hand, and levitated the mayor's desk five feet above the floor, without a hint of shaking or wavering on the desk's part. Antonio gaped. Then Yoda lowered the desk back down to the floor and put it down safely.

"Absolutely amazing!" Antonio exclaimed. "If thy Force can do that so well, I can only imagine what else it can do!"

"With the Force, anything is possible, Antonio," said Yoda, "But do just anything with the Force, one must not. For actions of fear, aggression, anger and hate lead to the dark side and the loss of enlightenment in one's life."

"That sounds pretty heavy to me," said Antonio. "I will tell thee what. Thou dost obviously need to get a little more familiar with the townspeople as well as our philosophy of the Virtue of Humility. Go around and speak with the other residents of New Magincia, and learn the mantra of Humility, and then come back here and tell me, if thou canst, who the most humble citizen of this city is. If thou dost get it right, I shall give thee the rune of Humility. Both the rune and the mantra are needed to meditate at the Shrine of Humility, where thou canst be enlightened further in Humility, and possibly be sent on a quest to learn even more knowledge at the Shrine of the Codex."

"Hmm," mused Yoda, "A mantra and a rune, you say? And the most humble person in all of this fair city?"

"Yes, that's it," confirmed Antonio. "And by the way, the answer to my question is not myself. It is one of the other people who lives in town."

"Interesting, this is," said Yoda, "Accept your offer, I do. Fail you, I will not."

"No, I don't think thou wilt fail," said Antonio with a smile.

Master Yoda smiled back.


End file.
